


Animal Cracker

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	Animal Cracker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snxckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snxckles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767054) by [DemonSquipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/DemonSquipster). 



“Mick?” Arthur called out as he entered the flat they shared. Mick hadn’t been in for work today but Arthur wasn’t sure why.   
When he didn’t hear a reply, he got worried. Heading to the bedroom he saw the covers all mussed up and a mop of black hair on the pillow. “Mickey? Are you alright?” He asked, shrugged off his suit jacket and dumping it on the desk. He approached his sleeping boyfriend and placed a hand on his forehead. Mick was very hot, his fever was through the roof.   
“Animal cracker?” Mick mumbled, leaning into the touch with his eyes still closed. “That you?”  
“What? No, Mickey it’s Arthur. Come on, let’s get you some tablets and some soup and you can go back to sleep, alright?”  
“Kk. Love you animal cracker.”  
Arthur rolled his eyes with a smile. “Love you too Mickey.” Arthur got up from his position kneeling next to the bed and went to the kitchen to get some water and tablets whilst also putting some of Mick’s favourite tomato soup in the microwave. Arthur took the tablets and the water through to Mick before going back to fetch the soup. As he went through the cupboards looking for some bread to go with it, he smiled when he came across a box. He pulled it out and took it through with the soup. “Animal Crackers? Really?”  
“I like animal crackers. I like you. You’re my Animal cracker.”   
“I’m sure that makes sense to you. Come on love. Sit up and eat something.” Arthur helped him sit up against the headboard and passed him the bowl. “Try and eat it all and then you can sleep some more alright?”  
“Ok.” Mick ate most of the soup and some of the Animal crackers before he started to doze off again. Arthur gently tucked him in and placed a kiss on his forehead. He’d be alright in the morning. 


End file.
